The present invention relates generally to floor test devices, commonly referred to as Robinson-Type floor testers, and more specifically to such an apparatus with a positive drive system and an updated base structure.
Conventional floor system durability tests are conducted under ASTM standards. Specifically ASTM C627-10 test standard, adopted in 1968, calls for the use of a test stand providing an elevated base beneath which is located an electric motor drive system, with a vertically extending drive shaft projecting through an opening in the base and having a coupler. A target floor system to be tested, usually a ceramic tile grouted floor system and associated underlayment, is placed upon the base, and has an opening for receiving the coupling and part of the shaft. A wheeled, platform-like carriage is placed upon the floor sample, with the wheels in contact with an upper surface of the sample. The above-described Robinson-Type floor test apparatus operates by test personnel incrementally adding weight to the carriage for 900 rotational cycles at each weight setting. At some point, sufficient weight is added until a designated amount of cracks appear in the floor, designating floor failure.
There is a desire in the floor system production industry for improving the operation of the conventional Robinson-Type floor test apparatus. One drawback of the current device is that due to the established drive system, operating through chain and sprocket is more prone to wear, requires frequent maintenance, and the existing motor technology combines to create a situation where the prescribed 15 RPM of the carriage is not consistently met over extended operational periods. Also, the conventional base has been found to be relatively sensitive to damage from vibration. Thus, there is a need for a floor test apparatus that addresses the drawbacks of the conventional Robinson-Type device.